Getting Together
by orlifan18
Summary: After graduaton, the famous trio went seperate ways for their jobs. But for one week they are going to spend time together at the Burrow. Will Harry get Ron and Hermione to confess their feelings, finally? chapter 5 up! RH and HG. Yeah!
1. Default Chapter

Today's the Day

_Summary_: The famous Hogwarts trio has now graduated, but has been separated for a year due to jobs. They are finally getting to see each other for a week at the Burrow, and Harry hopes his friends finally see they are made for each other.

Harry awoke to the blaring of his alarm clock Wednesday morning. It took him a minute to open his eyes but then he remembered what today was. He was going to see Ron and Hermione after a year of being separated; each going their separate ways for work.

Ron had been drafted to the Chudley Cannons so he was traveling everywhere, Hermione was learning to become a healer and was sent to West Africa for her training, and Harry was finally training to be an Auror.

Even though he and his friends had faced so many obstacles and had finally defeated Voltamort, he still had to go threw full Auror's training. He was sent to various places for training, his first being Paris, France. Not what he expected, but it was great. He loved his job and would do anything for it. He just hoped Ron and Hermione were enjoying their jobs as well.

"Well, I'll find out soon enough," he said out loud as he walked into the kitchen of the apartment he was renting until he returned to England.(he, of course, owned #12 Grimauld Place). He looked down at the piece of parchment that Ginny had owled him last night.

_Harry,_

_Ron and Hermione will be at the Burrow at 7:00 tomorrow. Can't wait to see you Sat. _

_Love, Ginny _

Harry checked his watch; 6:45. Just enough time for breakfast. As he summoned a glass of milk and an orange, Harry wondered if Ron and Hermione had changed much I mean they kept in touch with owls but a year could change somebody. He knew he had changed. Not much, but a little. For one, he and Ginny had been writing each other and he had come to realize he missed Ginny more than just a friend would. He visited her once at Halloween at Hogwarts and told her how he felt. She was shocked at first, but revealed she felt the same way.

Soon after, they started to date. Even though they couldn't be together, their love was strong, and they wrote more often. When the family found out, they were overjoyed, even Ron. He, of course, warned Harry not to hurt her. Harry laughed at how protective Ron was of his little sister. Soon Harry knew what he had and wanted to do.

Though she didn't know it, when Ginny graduated from Hogwarts this Saturday, he was going to ask her to marry him. He had already asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's permission and they gave their blessing. They were the only ones that knew.

Thinking about Ginny smiling face made him so happy. It also mad him laugh a little. Why? Because! He had finally found the person he was supposed to be with, but had Ron and Hermione discovered their feelings. Ever since their fourth year after the Yule Ball, Harry knew they cared for each other but would never admit it. Maybe with a year of separation, the week together would bring them to their senses.

Neither was in a relationship; he knew that from their letters. And he also knew they barely wrote each other afraid that he/she would give away their secret dream. Harry was going to have to start butting in and get them to reveal those secret dreams this week.

"As long as I get my relationship right," he said laughing. He grabbed his bag he had packed last night and apparated to the Burrow.

A/N: K. That was the first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you like it. Sorry there it isn't too exciting but I will have the new chapter up soon. R&R. Thanks.


	2. The Hug

**The Hug**

CRACK!

Harry was at the front door of the Burrow in an instant and knocked. To his surprise, Hermione answered the door.

"Harry? Oh my gosh, It's so good to see you. How are you?" she smiled and flung her arms around him. He returned the hug.

"It's good to see you too, Hermione. I'm great. How bout you? You look great." in the last couple of years at Hogwarts (even with the bushy hair), Hermione had grown up, if ya know what I mean. But now her hair was in soft curls and she looked beautiful and sophisticated. They broke the hug and stepped inside.

"Thanks, you too. Things are going well with my training and I just got transferred back here so at least I'll be close to home. How's your training going?"

Harry put his bag down, "That's great news. I'm learning loads and they let me go on one of the missions to find a Death Eater's hideout. It's better than I ever imagined. Plus I have a surprise for everyone Saturday," Harry said as he and Hermione walked up to take his bag to Ron's room (where else?ï)

Hermione looked excited, "How fun. Can't wait. Why Saturday?"

"Gotta show Ginny first," He said with a smile and they entered Ron's room.

"Oh really," she gave him a suspicious look but didn't press the issue further.

After they threw his stuff on the bed they walked down to the kitchen. Hermione put on some tea and they sat down at the table.

"So, where is everybody?" Harry asked as he took a sip of tea.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are at Diagon Alley getting Ginny a gift for graduation, the twins are at the shop, where business is bumming, and Ron is late, of course," she said with a laugh, though she was ringing her hands.

"Are ya nervous about seeing him," asked Harry with a smirk Hermione quickly shot him a shocked look.

"Oh Harry, don't be ridiculous. Why would I be nervous to see my best friend. It's only been a year. Not like anything drastic had happened. I'm just excited; like I was to see you."

"Right," he said with disbelief. "You're afraid that, with all the fame, he found a girlfriend."

"He did.... I mean... what?" she stammered.

"Don't' worry, he didn't,"

A look of relief swept over Hermione's face, but she quickly replied, "I would be happy for him."

"Come off it, Hermione. I know you like him. I've known since fourth year."

She looked shocked again, but knew she was defeated, "You are right, I do. I missed not being with either of you but I really missed not having Ron there." A tear rolled down her face and Harry leaned over and gave her a hug. He wanted a confession but didn't expect this. (such a boy. hehe)

"I thought I could get over him, but I haven't. I have thought of him everyday since we all went our separate ways. I never told him how I felt. I mean, I know he doesn't feel the same, but I think I... I... Lo," but she was interrupted by a loud, CRACK, coming from the living room.

"Hellooo, where is everybody? I'm finally bloody home and no one's here to greet me," a voice yelled, none other than Ron's.

Hermione wiped the tear away and leaned over to Harry. "Don't say a word, he doesn't need to know a thing," she whispered

"But Hermione, he..."

"Not a word," she said sternly and got up and put their cups in the sink.

He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything for her, so he walked in to greet Ron. When Harry turned the corner, he saw that Ron had changed very little in looks; except his hair was longer and windblown. He had buffed up a bit but was still the tall and lanky guy Harry knew.

"Hey mate," Ron said as he dropped his bag and gave Harry a hug and a slap on the back. "How ya been?"

"Great, Ron. I'm leaning lots. How's Quidditch?

"Fantastic, I have been everywhere, seen everything, and..." but Ron stopped talking and looked at something behind Harry.

"Hermione?"

Ron rushed past Harry and threw his arms around his other best friend, who had just walked in from the kitchen.

"Mione, I have missed you so much. How are you?"

As Hermione returned his hug with a startled look on her face, she said, "Great, Ron. I've missed you too."

They stayed like that for a moment until Harry interrupted by clearing his throat. The two quickly came apart and both blushed, Ron's ears turning the color of his bright hair.

Hermione spoke up. "Well, why don't you guys go get settled upstairs. I'll start dinner before everyone gets back," and quickly went to the kitchen.

"Hey where is everyone anyway?" Ron asked still blushing, but trying to end the awkward event.

"I'll fill ya in, while we unpack." Harry laughed and led the way upstairs and into Ron's room


	3. Ron's Confession

Ron's Confession:

Harry and Ron dragged Ron's bags into his room and started unpacking each of their own bags.

"Uh, Ron, there's something I think I need to ask you. I've already asked your parents, but seeing as how you're my best mate, I should ask ya too."

"Well, Harry, what is it?" Ron said as he threw his clothes in a drawer.

"Well, umm, ya see... on Saturday I'm going to, uh...," (Man this was harder than he thought it would be). "ProposetoGinny," Harry quickly finished, ready for Ron's reaction. Ron stopped what he was doing and froze.

"WHAT?" he squeaked. Harry was sure Ron was going to explode, but instead Ron jumped over his bed and gave Harry a big hug.

"Wow, Harry, that's great. I mean it's a bit sudden, but that's great. And ya asked mum and dad, huh? Bet they like that."

Harry, a bit stunned, replied, "Uh yeah. But you're not upset?"

"Why would I be, Harry," said Ron as he leaned back.

"Well, I don't know. You're just a little protective, that's all."

"Yeah, guess I am but, it's you, Harry. I know ya love her and I wouldn't want her to be with anyone else.

"Thanks," said Harry with a smile. "I really do love her."

"Hey, have ya told Hermione yet? She'll be jumping off the walls." Ron said smiling and walked back to finish unpacking.

"Well, I want Ginny to tell her. I'm going to do it in private so nobody else knows, except you and your parents, and Hermione can be the first one she tells. Speaking of Hermione, she sure looks great, doesn't she?" Harry looked over at Ron. He glanced at Harry and then continued to put the last of his clothes away.

"Uh, yeah, she does."

"Ya know, Ron, ya seemed really happy to see her. More than me even."

"What, I can't be happy to see my friend."

"Ron you about drooled all over her when ya hugged her. You know you like her. Man, I know ya like her. Admit it, she means more you your than just a friend." Ron's face was fully facing Harry's, red and totally in shock. Harry laughed. "Come on, ya know ya do." There was silence for a moment and Ron set down on his bed.

"I have thought of her every single day since we all left each other."

"How long?" asked Harry, trying to be sympathetic to his friend, but laughing inside because both of his friends were mental; in his opinion.

"Since third year," was all Ron could say.

"Third year? Boy, I knew it since sixth year, but third year?" Harry was a bit shocked that his best mate kept this from him so long. "Well, then tell her, Ron."

"What? No way, I can't do that. I know she doesn't feel the same. We are just friends. No more."

"What is your problem, Ron. Just tell her. You never know what will happen," Harry said, trying to tell Ron that Hermione liked him too without actually saying it. They were going to have to get over their fears on their own.

Ron stood and started to raise his voice a bit, "Look Harry, I am not telling one of my best friends that I think she's the most beautiful and most intelligent person I've ever met; or that whenever a girl talks to me all I can think about is her. And I am definitely not telling her that I bloody can't live without her." Ron stopped and looked both relieved and horrified that he had finally said what was on his mind and heart.

Harry also was a bit shocked, "Ok, more than like her, then. But ya do admit it. So...Do...Something."

"Oh yeah, Harry. I'll just go straight down to Hermione and tell her."

"Tell me what?" Hermione voice rang from the doorway.

Both Ron's and Harry's heads whipped around to see Hermione leaning on the doorframe. Both boys were silent.

"Tell me what, Ron?" she eyed him questioningly and crossed her arms.

Ron's face was a bright red, "Well, uh, ya see, um..., the food smells great."

"Oh," Hermione gave him a strange look. "Thanks, it'll be ready in a minute. Anyway, I came to tell you your parents are back and I think George and Fred will be here in a second. They are dying to see you two, come on." She spun around and ran down the stairs. The boys just looked at each other.

"Ok, too close. Harry, just forget about the conversation and we'll have a great week." Ron said quickly and headed down the stairs. Harry rolled his eyes and followed his(mental) best mate down the stairs to greet everyone.

A/N: Ok, this may be a bit slow, but the later chapters will be better. Doesn't take much for Harry to get his friends to confess, does it? He he. He is good at almost everything. Let's hope he's good at proposing. Should happen in 2 to 3 chapters. Thanks for the reviews love ya all. Enjoy!


	4. Wish He She Felt the Same

Wish He/She Felt The Same:

As soon as Ron hit the bottom step, Mrs. Weasley had him in a death-grip hug, her head only coming to his chin. "Oh, Ron, I'm so glad you're home. I've missed you so much." Then she leaned back and gave Ron a good slap on the arm.

"Ow, mum," Ron wined.

"Serves you right, not owling us or taking the time to visit your poor mother and father while we sat here and worried if you were all right."

"Mum, you know I was on the go every minute," replied Ron, rubbing his arm even though it really didn't hurt.

"Leave him be, Molly. He's home now." Mr. Weasley walked up and gave his son a small hug. "How ya been son? Looking good."

"Great, dad. Thanks."

Then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came and greeted Harry. "Oh, dear it's so good to see you. How is training?" asked Mrs. Weasley, while giving him an equally embracing hug as she had given Ron.

"Great, Mrs. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley gave him a pat on the back. "It's good to see ya again, Harry. So catch any Death Eaters yet," he said jokingly.

"I wish. Soon, I hope."

Just then, Hermione came out of the kitchen. "Dinners ready. Where are the twins?" she asked. "I thought you said they were coming home with you."

"They'll be here in a minute, dear. They had to finish something. We can go ahead and sit down." Mrs. Weasley pushed them into the kitchen; continuing to ask Ron about his Quidditch training, and Harry about Auror training. Hermione sat in amusement since she had been interrogated about her new job by Mrs. Weasley earlier that day.

As soon as everyone had started to fill their plates, there were two loud CRACKS from the living room. Everyone looked up to see Fred and George walk in; hair still shaggy and wearing matching Dragon Hide jackets.

"Well, well, everyone's here. Look, George, it's our long lost Ronnikins back from the world of professional Quidditch," said Fred. Both boys walked up to Ron and ruffled his hair and George punched him in the arm.

"Hey guys, how's business?" asked Ron, a little annoyed.

"Oh, ya know, fantastic. We got about 30 or 40 new orders in today," answered George. He then brought his attention to Harry. "Hi ya, Harry. How's training?"

"Great. Glad to hear your business is gong so well," replied Harry.

"Thanks," said Fred and George together. Then their eyes fell on Hermione.

"Well, it seems our Hermione has grown even more beautiful, George," Fred said. Both he and George walked up on either side of her.

"Seems she has," Said George as each took a hand and kissed it.

Hermione giggled, "Thanks guys. It's good to see you, too.

Ron, of course, had noticed all of this and looked extremely upset. As always, he was letting jealousy get the best of him. "Get off her you gits and sit down," he snapped.

"Oh, is our brother jealous, George?"

"I think he is, Fred. We must be 'kissing up the wrong tree'." Both burst out laughing.

Ron's ears went red and so did Hermione's face, neither knowing what to say. Harry, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, thought this was all very funny, but were trying not to laugh. However, Mrs. Weasley brought the moment to an end. "Boys, stop pestering your brothers and sit down," she said calmly. She then continued to talk, directing the conversation elsewhere.

After dinner, everyone was tired and they all decided to get some sleep. The next couple of days passed quickly. Nothing very special happened except for Ron and Harry

de-gnoming the garden while Hermione helped with the meals. Each evening was spent with Ron and Harry playing wizard's chess and Hermione reading a book. However, Friday night became a little more eventful.

As Harry had just fallen asleep, after being nagged by Ron on how he was going to purpose to Ginny (which of course, Harry wouldn't tell), Ron decided to get a drink of water.

As he walked past Ginny's room, he saw that the door was half open. He tried to fight the urge, but he just couldn't. He silently pushed the door open slowly. Hermione was lying with her face towards him, sound asleep. He crept closer and kneeled down next to the bed.

She looked so beautiful. Her hair was pulled in a loose ponytail and she had a small smile on her face. _"Man I have missed this girl," _he thought_. "I wish I could tell her how I feel, and I wish she felt the same."_

He knew he shouldn't, in case he waked her, but she was so beautiful; he reached out his hand and traced it along her soft cheek. Her eyes shot open and she gasped.

"Ronald Weasley. What are you doing in here? You scared me to death," she panted from the scare he gave her.

"Uh, um, just checking on you to, uh, make sure you were okay," he lied.

Hermione sat up and crossed her arms. "Well, Ron. I am perfectly fine, thanks."

"Of course you are. Sorry. I'll just be going back to bed now," he said as he made his way to the door.

"Wait, Ron. Come here. Is something wrong?" Hermione asked and patted a spot on the bed. She climbed out from under the covers and sat crossed legged. Ron sat down, noticing what she was wearing. She had on a red tank top that showed her curves and short, red and white, bottoms. His mouth dropped open a little at the beautiful sight.

Hermione also was now realizing that all Ron had on was his boxers and that he definitely worked a lot. _"Damn, he looks good,"_ she thought, _"Okay, Hermione, eyes back to his face; not his extremely hot chest."_

Both brought their eyes back to each other's and Ron finally answered her question. "Uh, no." Then there was silence. Finally Ron asked, "So, what were you dreaming about anyway?" he asked with a smirk."

This question took Hermione by surprise. "What?"

"Well, when I came to see if you were all right, you had a smile on your face. You must have been dreaming about something."

"Uh, I was dreaming... about the day we got our NEWTS back and they were all perfect. Yeah, that's it."

"Oh, okay. Well I better get back to bed. See ya in the morning." Ron got up and quickly left the room.

"Night," Hermione said, a little shocked at his abrupt exit. She looked at the place where he had been sitting and wished he was still there. "_I wish I could tell him how I felt, and I wish he felt the same way. Why was he in here? Could he possibly share her feelings? No, he's just being the protective friend as always,_" she thought.

She laid back down and fell to sleep. Her mind filled with dreams of a certain red-head, just like they had been before she woke up.

------------------------------------------------------

As Ron went back to his room, he cursed himself for being so daring. _"She is going to find out how I feel and be weirded out that her best friend is in love with her. I have to control myself," _he thought as he climbed back into bed.

"_She is my best friend, but... I love her." _Those were his last thought as he fell to sleep, dreaming of a busy-haired girl.

A/N: hey. Thanks for all the reviews. They make me feel super happy. Anyway, hope this chapter was okay. It gives a little confrontation without anything major happening. Next is going to be Ginny's POV on graduation day and then switch to the proposal. Hopefully, we can then get to both of them helping Ron and Hermione confront each other with their feelings. I am excited about the proposal. Hope you are too. Enjoy Love ya all.


	5. The Proposal

A/N: Wow, guys, I am so sorry it has been so long since I have updated. With starting school again and taking 19 hours, I was just too busy or could not figure out what I wanted to write. But I finally got chapter 5 written. It's pretty cute. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: The Proposal**

Ginny woke up Saturday morning before anyone else. She sneaked down to the common room and through the portrait hole. She grabbed some biscuits from the kitchen (she was very much like George and Fred, always doing things she shouldn't and always getting away with it), and then she went outside and sat down by the lake. The sun was just coming up. Today was great. She was graduating and would soon start training to be a healer, just like Hermione. But even with the exciting future ahead, she was always going to remember Hogwarts as some of the best years of her life. This place by the lake would be her best memory, though. This was where the love of her life kissed her for the first time; on Halloween. She thought of Harry and knew she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. She didn't know if he felt the same way, but maybe someday he would. She loved him and she always would. She realized now that the sun was farther in the sky and that she had better go and get ready for her big day.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Hermione, and Ron arrived at Hogwarts before everyone else and saved seats. As the family arrived, including Charlie, Bill, and Percy (who, of course, reconciled with the family after Voldamort's defeat), Hermione noticed that Harry was looking a little nervous.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"What, nothing," Harry replied and tried to look interested in the program.

Hermione knew him better than that, and was about to protest when the ceremony started. As the names were being called, Harry knew Hermione's suspicions were right. He was starting to get a little nervous about asking Ginny to marry him. "This is such a big step," he thought. Just then Ginny's name was finally called. Harry looked up as she walked up to receive her plague. She looked so beautiful, and when she spotted Harry she winked at him. It seemed all his fears melted away. He knew he could do it. He smiled up at her and winked back.

After the ceremony, there was a small ball where everyone could dance, eat lunch, and talk to the graduates. Everyone was keeping Ginny busy and Harry was desperately trying to find a way to get her alone. Just when he thought she would be free, Hermione ran up to her.

"Come on Gin, let's get something to eat and then let's dance."

"Ok," Ginny said, and the two girls walked off laughing.

"Man, what am I going to do," Harry thought. Then he had an idea.

"Ron, I need a favor." Ron, who was sitting next to Harry at one of the tables, looked up from stuffing his face.

"Sure mate, what."

"Ron, I need you to distract Hermione so I can get Ginny alone."

"What, well, ok but how?"

"You can ask her to dance," Harry said with a smirk.

Ron about choked on his food, "What, no way."

"Ron you have to. Please, for me."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Fine," he huffed. "I'll try." Ron got up and headed towards Ginny and Hermione

"And don't take "no" for an answer," Harry yelled after him.

Ron felt his stomach flip-flop as he walked up to a laughing Ginny and Hermione.

"Uh, Hermione," he mumbled.

She turned around to face him wearing a bright smile, "Yes, Ron, what do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering," he started, his face getting very red, "If you would dance with me."

The smile faded from her face and she and Ginny gave him a surprised stare. "Really?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded, scared of her answer. He might be helping Harry out, but he wanted to dance with her more than anything.

"Sure, I guess. I mean, I'd love to."

Ron was shocked at her answer, but very pleased. "Really, well then, um, shall we dance," he said as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Quickly Harry walked up to Ginny, grabbed her hand, and pulled her outside of the Great Hall, down the hallways, and onto the dark grounds. She was in such shock at the abrupt way he led her outside, she couldn't say anything until they reached the lake. She stopped and put her hands on her hips; her eyes narrowed.

"Harry Potter, why did you drag me out of there like that? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Ginny. I just needed to talk to you in private and I couldn't do that in there."

Her eyes softened and she grabbed his hands, "Oh, um, well what is it.?"

Before Harry would say anything he pulled out his wand and flicked his wrist. About a hundred lit candles appeared above the lake, illuminating the sky. Then a stone bench popped up behind them and Harry motioned for her to sit. Ginny's mouth dropped open as she looked at the glittering lights and she sat down slowly.

She turned her head and looked into Harry's eyes. "Oh, Harry, this is beautiful. What is this all for?"

"Well, Ginny, I wanted to show you how much I love you," Harry said as he took her hand.

"Oh, Harry, I love you so much. The fact you would do something like this just for graduation is so wonderful," exclaimed Ginny as she jumped up and flung her arms around Harry.

"Well, Ginny," Harry stammered, "I didn't just do this for your graduation. Um, sit down a sec." Ginny sat back down on the bench and looked up at Harry with a puzzled look.

"Well, ya see, Ginny, um… why is this so hard," he mumbled.

"Harry, whatever it is, just say it," Ginny said softly with her amazing smile he loved to see. That smile gave him enough courage for a lifetime. Without saying a word Harry bent down on one knee and took Ginny's left hand.

"Ginny, I love you more than I can express. I know you just graduated, and I know I am still in training, and I know we might need to wait a short while, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Ginny brought her free hand to her mouth.

"Ginny Weasley," Harry continued, as he pulled out a small box opening it to reveal a silver band with a beautiful diamond sparkling bright in the candle light.

"Will you marry me?"

And with those words, Harry found himself on his back as Ginny squealed, "Get out."(A/N: this really happened to some people I know. Hehe.)

"What?" Harry asked in bewilderment. What just happened, he thought.

Realizing what she had done, Ginny rushed to Harry and helped him up.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, I was just so surprised." She took Harry's face in her hands and kissed him. "Of course, Harry Potter, I will marry you," she said. Harry broke out in a smile, slipped the ring on her finger, and brought Ginny back to the stone bench. He sat down and she sat on his lap.

"This has got to be one of the best days of my life," Harry said, holding Ginny around her waist

"Mine too," she replied. "Oh my, we have to tell everyone."

"Well, your parents already know cause I asked permission,"

"Wow, bet they liked that, "Ginny said.

Harry laughed, "That's exactly how Ron put it and, yeah, they did. And yeah, I told Ron cause, well, ya know"

"Oh yeah, his over protectiveness. Well, you're alive so I guess he took it well."

"Yeah, he hugged me." They both laughed.

"Well," said Ginny, "That just leaves the rest of my family, friends, and of course, our best friend, Hermione. Did you not tell her so I could?"

"Yep, thought you should be the one to do it. Let's go inside and find her." Both stood up and Harry made the lights and bench, disappear.

"Sad," Ginny said. "They were so beautiful."

"Don't worry; I had Collin Creevy go up in one of the windows and take a picture. But, my luck, he took it when you pushed me on the ground." They both burst out laughing again and headed inside hand in hand.

When they got inside, they noticed Ron was no longer dancing with Hermione but with a girl neither had seen before. She had long dark hair and was very pretty. Ron seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. Hermione was sitting at a table talking with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. She looked a bit upset and was hiding it from everyone; except, of course, Harry and Ginny.

Ginny leaned over to Harry, "Uh oh, looks like something happened with those two. You get Ron, and I'll get Hermione. "Ok," Harry said and kissed her on the cheek. Then he went over to where Ron was.

Ginny made her way to the table where her three friends were sitting. "Hey guys, um, Hermione can I talk to you for a second. Excuse us for a moment, guys. Sorry."

"No problem," Neville said, and he and Luna got up to dance.

"What's up, Ginny. Where did you and Harry go."

"Well, I'll tell ya in a sec. Why aren't you dancing with Ron?"

"Oh, well, we were in the middle of a conversation and that girl cut in so I came to sit down."

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

"Why? It's no big deal. So why were you two gone? Tell me," Hermione insisted.

Ginny didn't want to push Hermione too much, and she was dying to tell her about what had just happened. "Well, Hermione, Harry had to give me….," Ginny brought up her left hand and showed the ring, "This."

Hermione let out a squeal, "Oh my gosh." Many heads turned towards the girls. Hermione lowered her voice, "Is that what I think it is?"

Ginny giggled and nodded her head.

"Ginny, I am so happy for you. Tell me everything that happened. Ginny grinned as she began to tell Hermione her exciting news.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry squeezed through the crowd to Ron and the dark-haired girl. She was talking excitedly. Ron saw Harry and looked at him with pleading eyes. Harry quickly walked up to them and directed his attention to the girl.

"Excuse me, um…" The girl stopped talking and looked at Harry. "Oh, April," she said, not loosing her excited look.

"Well, April, sorry to bother you, but I need to talk Ron, please.

April's face fell a bit, "Well ok. Ron, I am so glad to of met you. Thanks for the dance, and keep up the good work." Then she walked off.

"Thanks mate. She was starting to scare me." Ron and Harry made their way through the crowd.

"Who was she?" Harry asked when they had gotten to an empty table and sat down.

"She is a cousin to one of the girls who graduated with Ginny. She went here but was a few years ahead of us so we didn't really know her. But she is a BIG Chudly Canons fan. I was flattered at first, but she started shooting off all of the teams stats. She knew our ages, height, and all this personal stuff, by HEART."

"Well, Ron, you are famous. The team is doing great so you had better expect it."

"I know, Harry, but I'm just not used to it yet. Plus Hermione and I had just started talking about her job and how she just got transferred back here. I told April to wait, but Hermione insisted so she left."

"Well you better apologize and show her how you feel."

"I can't do that, Harry. I'll apologize, but that's it."

"Whatever, Ron. You are so daft. Um, not to change the subject, but I did it. Ginny and I are engaged."

Ron gave Harry a slap on the back, "That's great, how did ya do it?" he asked.

"Well, I think Ginny is going to tell that to everyone when we get back to the Burrow. And you're parents seem like they are ready to go" By now Ginny had told the whole family (who were ecstatic) and the ball was coming to an end.

Back at the Burrow everyone gathered around to hear how Harry purposed to Ginny. Afterwards, Mrs. Weasley started dinner and the rest of them were sitting around talking. Ron took this chance to talk to Hermione. He found her on the couch reading a book.

"Hey, Hermione, ya want to go for a quick walk with me." She looked up from her book.

"Well, sure."

Harry and Ginny were sitting on a chair talking to Mr. Weasley. They say the two leave, and smiled.

A/N: Well, hope ya liked it. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. I do apologize that it takes me so long now. Have a great day, guys.


End file.
